


And I Feel Fine

by jadelennox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Baseball, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some apocalypses start not with a bang, but with a home run</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Giles, exhausted, polishes his glasses. "Buffy, I've looked through every book Wesley found for me, and I can't find anything. The rain of fish makes sense, but conjoined with the locusts and the appearances of the wolf Fenris, I can't tell you what's causing this apocalypse."

Equally weary, Willow shuts her laptop. "Nothing on the net, either," she says. "Nothing about the river of molasses, or the winged boars. We need a new idea."

Kennedy throws Willow a hopeful look. "If we're at a dead-end, can I take a break? Game One of the World Series is on. Cubs/Red Sox."


End file.
